clash_of_the_titansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kronos
Kronos is the leader of the Titans, and father to Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. Overview Kronos is the king of the Titans, father of the Gods. Kronos current physical form is composed of lava and molten rock. Lines of lava surround Kronos' body, mouth and eyes, which would suggest that the inside part of his body is completely composed of lava. He is capable of projecting massive waves of lava from his arms. It is also seen that Kronos can spawn hordes of Makhai from his very own flesh, or at least project them from the rivers of lava on Tartarus. Both Makhai and Chimeras are seen to be affiliated to Kronos rather than Hades. Power level According to Hephaestus, if Kronos is let loose, has enough power to scatter the Earth over the universe. In the past, the gods needed the aid of the Kraken to defeat Kronos and the rest of the titans. It is proven that not even the combined powers of Hades and Zeus are enough to stop Kronos, The Spear of Triam is the only known weapon capable of defeating him. Mythology Kronos is the Greek Titan of Time and was the leader and the youngest of the first generation of the divine descendants of Gaia, Earth, and Ouranus, Heaven known as The Titans. He is the father of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. According to mythology, he overthrew his father and ruled until he in turn was overthrown by his own sons and imprisoned in Tartarus. Kronos is usually depicted with a sickle or scythe, which is also the instrument he is said to have used to castrate and depose Ouranus, his father. A festival called Kronia was held in his honor in Athens, on the twelfth day of the month of Hekatombaion, to celebrate the harvest. This suggests that as a result of his association with the virtuous Golden Age, Kronos continued to preside as a patron of harvest. He can also be identified in classical antiquity with the Roman deity Saturn. Titans were originally the offspring of Gaia (the Earth-mother) and Ouranos (the Sky-father) and were the first race of divine beings. Kronos and Rhea produced the first generation of Olympians whom Kronos, out of fear of being overthrown, then ate, save Zeus. Zeus killed Kronos and saved his siblings. At first the relationship between the Olympians and Titans were relatively amicable, but eventually the Titanomachy, the war against the Titans, broke out, in which the Titans were finally subdued and punished. History Wrath of the Titans Other appearances Video games Titans Attack Kronos appears on the Titans Attack ''online game on the Wrath of the Titans official site. On the game, Kronos is not a playable character nor a computer controlled enemy, he acts simple as a background character. Official Featurette During the promotion stage prior to the film's debut, on the ''Creatures Unleashed campaign, various official featurettes were made for the creatures and Titans featured in Wrath of the Titans, including Kronos. Notes *Kronos is bigger than the Kraken. *According to director Jonathan Liebesman, Kronos helped creating Earth. *Kronos is the only known character to have escaped from Tartarus. *Although Kronos is the titan and master of time, he never displayed any time-manipulative abilities in the film. *According to Sam Worthington, Kronos is the definition of Hell on Earth. Gallery Kronos 7.jpg Kronos 6.jpg Kronos 5.jpg Kronos 4.jpg Kronos Ecaping Tartarus.jpg Kronos 2.jpg Kronos awaken.jpg Kronos and Ares.jpg Kronos 1.jpg Kronos.jpg Soundtrack 2012.jpg Category:Creatures & Titans